Skinny Girl
by xXxAngelDestined2FallxXx
Summary: Based on the book Letting Ana Go. Gwen feels as though she needs to lose weight. But once she starts losing, she can't stop. The feeling is addictive and the scale is her new best friend. Kevin notices how his girlfriend is disappearing and confronts her about her anorexia, but she's not willing to stop. Will they save her before she disappears forever? EATING DISORDER!
1. Chapter 1

Gwen's POV

I wake up in the morning and sigh. The first day of summer. School's finally out. More free time to practice magic, save the universe and spend time with Ben . . . and spend _more _time with Kevin. My alarms is set to go off at 5:30am, and I like to keep it that way, though knowing I can switch it off and go back to sleep is definitely sensational. But, no. It may summer, but I'll always have time for my morning run.

I pull myself out of bed. The sun is just rising out my window and I change into a purple spaghetti-strap vest and black shorts. I pull on my already tied running sneakers and put my earphones in. this time, it isn't programmed to play French so I can study. I have my favorite music playlist on shuffle and start running with the songs blaring in my ears.

I run around the block countless times and by the time I finish, the sun is high in the blue, cloudless sky and I'm drenched in sweat. It was a good work-out. I would have to do this more often. As I ran back to my house, I saw Kevin's greed and black car parked in the driveway and he and Ben were sitting on the porch. I stopped in front of them and lean on my knees, catching my breath.

"What are you guys doing here so early?" I pant out.

"Where have _you _been?" Ben asks accusingly.

I sigh, standing up straight5. "I always go for a morning run. You know that."

"Yeah, but you don't always run until nine." Kevin stands and folds his hands on his muscular chest. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Nine. Had I really been running for so long? I started to feel an ache in my legs that wasn't there a second ago and realize they're right. I've been running for over three hours. That wasn't good.

"Or is this one of those girly things?" Ben continues. "Like trying to lose weight or something?"

I groan; my weight is fine. I don't run to lose weight. But the way Ben said that made my brow furrow. Did he think I needed to lose weight? To my utter embarrassment, my stomach growled loudly.

"Let's go to Mr. Smoothy," Kevin suggested, hearing my hunger. "Before you pass out."

I'm too hungry to turn down the offer so I just smile gratefully. "Just let me go change."

"Don't bother. We'll come right back once you're done eating."

"Can I at least fetch my purse?"

He snickers. "Please. I'm buying for you."

"Cool," Ben chirps, hopping into the backseat. "Thanks, bro."

"Hold on a minute," Kevin said. "I'm buying for Gwen."

"Come on," Ben whined.

"Fine, then you can start paying me compliments and making out with me and going on dates with me and—"

"Alright! I get your point!" Ben sighed. "Besides, you're so not my type."

We were still laughing when Kevin pulled into the parking lot and we all got out the car. We quieted down to a dull chuckle when we got to the front desk and the guy asked what we were having.

"A double banana and pickle smoothie with extra peanut-butter," Ben said quickly.

"Strawberry Blast," Kevin said, and then he turned to me. "Gwen?"

"I'll have a—" I stopped, remembering Ben's comment about losing weight. Maybe he's right. It had been a while since I bothered watching what I ate. And Mr. Smoothy wasn't known for its nutrition. "Actually, I'll pass. I'm not so hungry anymore." My stomach growled in protest and I blushed. "Not _that _hungry, anyway," I quickly covered up.

Ben sipped his smoothie and Kevin frowned. We walked over to one of the tables outside and I watched Ben slurp down the entire disgusting drink. Kevin sipped slowly, keeping his eyes on my face.

"You want some?" he asked, holding out his smoothie to me.

I shook my head. "I'll get something to eat at home. No need wasting money on a meal I probably wouldn't be able to stomach first thing in the morning anyway."

He shrugged and downed his own drink. "Let's get going," he said as he threw the empty cup in the trash. "Gwen's probably starving."

I'm about to protest but they're already walking to the car. As we drive I can sense something coming off Kevin. Disapproval, maybe? But I'm probably imagining it. They both follow me upstairs and into my bedroom. Ben lies across the bed and Kevin sits on the chair at the desk. I grab my usual uniform even though school was out—I was just so comfortable in it and I was able to fight in it—and I started walking to the bathroom.

"Give me ten minutes," I say.

I don't spend long in the shower; just long enough to wash the sweat out of my hair and skin. I throw my sweaty clothes into the hamper and dry myself with a towel. As I drop the towel to the floor, I catch myself in the mirror. It had been a while since I had the time to really just _look _at myself. To notice things. My life was far too busy for that, normally I just checked that I was decent and left to get started on one thing or the other.

But as I looked at my naked body, I noticed a few things I'd never noticed before. My eyes started at my feet and went up my legs. They were pale, because of the lack of sun reaching them—I was always in my stockings—and I decided I may need to tan soon. Maybe we could go to the beach. My eyes widened as they saw my thighs. They were huge! Well, maybe not huge, but bigger than I remember them being. They touched all the way to my knees. That definitely couldn't be healthy.

I gasped when I saw my stomach. I had a tiny pouch sticking out my lower abdomen. It was barely noticeable but it was still there. By boobs even looked bigger. Maybe Ben was right. Maybe I do need to lose some weight.

I throw on my clothes before I can see more and walk back to my room. The boys haven't changed their positions at all since I last saw them. I smiled as I combed my wet hair into a high ponytail and sat down on the bed. Ben sat up and Kevin swiveled in the chair to face us.

"What do you guys want to do today?" he asked.

"Actually, Julie wants to catch a movie with me at eleven," Ben says. "I should probably be over there now. . ."

"Go," I say. "Say hi for me."

He nods and disappears out the room. Kevin turns to me.

"What are we doing today, Gwen? Or are you ditching me too?"

I chuckle. "Anything." I think for a moment, hesitating, but then I groan. "Kevin, do you think I'm fat?"

His eyes widen. "Why would ask something like that?"

I shrug. "Just curious."

He shakes his head. "I don't think you're anything less than perfect, Gwen. Of course, I don't think you're fat." He sighs and stands up. "Let's get some food in you."

I bite my lip. "I'm not hungry actually."

He groans. "Gwen, if this is about what Ben said his morning about losing weight, you know he was just kidding, right? He would never mean it."

I nod. "I know Kevin, but I'm honestly not hungry. Besides, I want to go to the park."

"The park?" he asked. "It's so hot; I was thinking that maybe you'd want to go to the lake to swim or something."

And let you see my fat body in a bikini with my stomach hanging out? Fat—excuse the pun—chance of that happening.

"I want to go to the park," I insisted. "Please?"

He sighs. "Fine. We can go to the beach or something tomorrow, though, right?"

It wasn't very often that I hoped for rain. Not very often, but that didn't mean it didn't happen. Especially now.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin's POV

I dropped Gwen off at her house at six. The only thing I can think about is that she hasn't touched food the whole day. I offered to buy her lunch and snacks the whole time we were walking around the park and she always just said later, not now, etc. I was getting worried.

"Thanks for a great day," Gwen said at the door.

I could hear her mother in the kitchen. "No problem." She turned around to open the door and I grabbed her wrist. "Eat something, okay?" I asked.

She chuckled. "I will. Goodnight Kevin."

I watched her walk in and shut the door behind her. Then I walked back to the car in a daze. For some reason, I was worried about her. But I couldn't say why. 

Gwen's POV

I ran upstairs after greeting my parents and went straight to the bathroom. I stripped naked and stepped on the scale that always sat under the sink. I never had any use for the thing, neither did my mother. Until now. I took a few deep breaths and I stepped on the glass plate, narrowing my eyes nervously as I watched the numbers speed up.

131.5Ibs.

Not as bad as I thought, but not as good as I'd hoped either. I needed to lose a few pounds. As I walked through the park with Kevin I swear I could feel my skirt against my skin, tighter than I ever remember. I quickly thought through my plan. I would start with ten pounds, and see where I went from there. It shouldn't be too hard. My stomach got over the cramps of hunger at around two and I haven't felt them since.

I stormed back to my room. After pulling on my pajamas I dug through my dresser drawer and pulled out an old diary. I had gotten it as a present from Ben's mom on my thirteenth birthday but I had never had anything to write about. I opened to the first page and sat on my bed, picking up the black pen that was on my nightstand and began writing.

_13 November, 2013_

_Weight: 131.5_

_Breakfast: None_

_AM Snack: None_

_Lunch: None_

_PM Snack: None_

_Dinner: None_

_Ate nothing at all today after shocking weight discovery pointed out by Ben. I need to lose some weight. How can Kevin even stand to look at me? I'm vanquishing all carbs from my diet henceforth. Will keep track of calorie intake. Switch meals for liquids; instead of having one of mom's brownies' opt for a big mug of tea with honey or sugar replacement. _

I put the diary down and collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion. I would put my plan into action tomorrow. Starting with doubling up on my morning run.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen's POV

I wake up at four-thirty and in less than twenty minutes I am ready and start running. My earphones are blasting in my ears and I push myself so hard that after only ten minutes I'm sweaty and tired and my legs are on fire but I can't stop. I push myself harder, going faster. I run four miles straight before slowing down to a jog. Then eventually a walk.

My ears are throbbing with the volume of the music but maybe it's the heat causing my head to ache. I don't waste time on the subject. I start sprinting down the road again, stopping at every fountain to gulp down obscene amounts of water, warm because of the beating sun but still refreshing.

I only begin to notice my surroundings when I begin to feel the burn of the sun high above me. I check my watch. Nine. That means I've been out here for almost five hours. Suddenly, I begin to feel a slight bit of nausea and light-headedness that wasn't there before. The neighborhood I'm in is at least seven blocks away from my house, but instead of taking a bus like a lazy, fat person, I decide to walk back slowly.

The sweat is pouring off me and I stink like crazy, not to mention my legs ache and my feet feel as though they're on fire. But as I pull myself up the stairs and into a cold shower I realize it was worth it. I feel great. For breakfast I have an apple and chug down a huge glass of water. But when I step on the scale I'm not very happy with what I see.

130.4Ibs.

But I'd been working so hard. I was sure I'd burned off more calories than that.

There was one person I had to see, who knew how to lose weight fast. I grabbed my purse and shot out of the bathroom and out of the house, hoping I could catch the early morning bus before it's too late.

Kevin's POV

I walk into Ben's house and see him lounging on the sofa, shoving popcorn into his mouth and watching some lame internet video show.

"Hi, Kevin," he greets without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Gwen's not here?" I ask.

"Nope."

"I just checked her house. She's not there either."

He shrugs. "Maybe she has karate."

I shake my head and sit down next to him. "No, karate is only on Wednesdays. I'm a little worried."

He turns the volume down and sits up to face me. "About what? So she's gone out somewhere for a while. It's not the end of the world. Gwen can take care of herself."

"I know," I say. "But it's not like her to just take off without saying anything."

"She's a girl. She does girly stuff too. If I were you, I'd be thankful she didn't call you to go shopping with her."

"Did you notice how weird she was acting yesterday?' I ask.

"What are you talking about?"

"After you made that comment about her exercising and losing weight. Did you notice how she acted after you said that?"

He chuckles. "I was kidding! She knows that! Gwen's a smart girl, trust me. She's no idiot and she's not going to do anything stupid." He puts the volume back to how it was. "Just sit back and we can watch some moron break his arm while riding his bike down the side of a building."

Gwen's POV

I walked into the bright ballet studio not at all sure what to expect. I knew my cousin Michelle was a ballerina and that she knew everything there is to know about weight-loss. And I knew she spent every free moment of hers in the studio, practicing. Always trying to land a lead role in the shows and always losing out to someone called Brittany Owens. The only reason I knew this was because my mom invites them to all family functions all the time and every time I see her she's a little skinnier.

I'd never been particularly close to her, but I needed to see her now.

I finally caught her eyes at the end of the room and she waved, preparing to come to me. She was wearing tights that hung loosely on her thin legs and her pink ballet suit—that looked much like a one-piece bathing suit—was tight against her unbelievably flat stomach. Her long, blond hair was in a tight bun and her blue eyes sparkled as she approached me.

"Gwen!" she squealed, pulling me in for a hug. I felt her ribs against my skin as her skinny arms hooked around my neck. "How are you?! What are you doing here?"

I smiled as she released me. "Actually, I came for some advice."

Michelle smiled back and turned around to a Russian lady with a tight accent and even tighter hair bun. The lady smiled and gestured to the door, probably meaning that we could go.

"Do you ever leave the ballet studio?" I ask perplexed as I watch her change out of her dance wear in a pair of skinny jeans and a flimsy red shirt that fell down the her knees yet somehow still made her look thin and gorgeous.

"Not until I get the role in this season's recital. We're doing _the Nutcracker_." She grabs her bag and we head back out into the open air. It's a bit cooler now and the wind blows her shirt against her chest, accenting her body nicely. "So, what did you need?"

I hesitated before responding. "I need to lose a few pounds and—"

"Say no more," she interrupts, turning to face me and taking my hands. "You've come to the right person." She quickly gives my body a once-over. "How much do you weigh now?"

"130.4," I say automatically.

"It's good that you're keeping track," she tells me. "I have the best idea! We can diet together!"

"Together?" I shrieked. I worried that if she lost any more weight she might disappear. "How much do you weigh?"

"110," she groans. "I know, I'm a blimp! I've been trying to find someone to diet with me for so long but I never could. My mom says it would be more fun to share it with someone, that's why I'm so glad you came to me, Gwen!"

I smile. "Do you really think you can help me?"

"Help you! I can make you perfect! Let's go back to your house," she suggests. "I can't wait to meet this boyfriend of yours. Your mom tells my mom who tells me. I'm so pumped!"

Ben's POV

I heard a slight knock on my door and Kevin gets up to open it. He doesn't even reach the door before a tall blond girl barges in, followed by Gwen. It takes a long minute for me to place the face, but I eventually remember who she is. Michelle, our cousin, is now so much thinner I could barely recognize her. I automatically get up to greet her.

"Ben!" she squeals in a high, pretty voice. "I'm so happy to see you again!"

When she pulls me into a tight hug I can feel every bone in her body grinding against me. It makes me shiver. "Hey, Michelle. What brings you here?"

"Gwen," she answers. Then she seems to notice Kevin. "Well, hello there!" She studies him for a few moments before pulling him into a hug as tight as the one she gave me.

"Do I know you?" he asks.

She releases him and shakes her head. "Not a bit. I'm Michelle, Ben and Gwen's cousin. It's _so _nice to finally meet you! You have no idea!"

"I believe you," I say, reading the excitement in her voice.

She laughs. "I just wanted to stop by before we go to Gwen's place for a few things. But we should totally hang out sometime!"

Before they leave, I pull Gwen towards me. "What's going on? Since when are you all buddy-buddy with Michelle?"

She sighs. "I jut felt like getting back in touch with my cousin. How is that a bad thing?" she hisses.

She was way too defensive for my liking. Kevin noticed it too because as we left I caught him eyeing the door. Something wasn't right here. but then I heard laughter from the TV and saw a guy puking up something green and my worries were monetarily forgotten.


End file.
